Different Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) are widely available nowadays for a user. Most professional receivers generate observation data for a multitude of GNSS and their signals. These observable are presented in proprietary formats, so compatibility between different vendors can be achieved only through Receiver Independent Exchange Format (RINEX) conversion. However, even the latest version of the RINEX-3 conversion does not support effective real time operations.
What is needed is to utilize a Multiple Signal Message (MSM) RTCM-3 concept (and respective format) to present all GNSS observation data in such generic form that supports both a real time and a post processing navigation systems.